Dale City Volunteer Fire Department
The Dale City Volunteer Fire Department, established 1967, is an agency in Prince William County, Virginia. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 10 - 14975 Catalpa Court Built 2009 :Rescue Engine 510 - 2015 Seagrave Marauder II TB50C0 (1500/750/40A/40B) (SN#78H53) :Rescue Engine 510B - 2005 Pierce Dash (1750/500/40A/40B) :Rescue 510 - 2009 KME Predator (SN#7582) :Ambulance 510 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton :Tactical Support Unit 510 - 1997 Pierce Saber chassis (SN#F3723) / 1987 Bruco walk-in rescue body (SN#814) (ex-Lynchburg Life Saving Crew) :Utility 510 - :Parade - 1973 Hahn pumper (1250/500) (2009 East Penn restoration) (ex: Engine 10) Fire Station 13 - 13511 Hillendale Drive Built 1974 :Engine 513 - :Tower 513 - 2016 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/95' Aerialscope) (SN#56203) :Ambulance 513 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton :Ambulance 513B - 1996 International 4700 / Road Rescue :Utility 513 - Fire Station 18 - 5849 Dale Boulevard Built 1992 :Engine 518 - :Engine 518B - :Ambulance 518 - 2003 International / Road Rescue :Brush 518 - 2005 Ford F-350 :Utility 518 - Fire Station 20 - 3171 Prince William Parkway Built 2002 :Engine 520 - :Engine 520B - 2005 Pierce Dash (ex: Engine 520) :Truck 520 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#32030) :Medic 520 - :Ambulance 520 - 2013 Freightliner M2 106 / 2015 Wheeled Coach :Mule 520 - Kawasawki 4x4 UTV :Utility 520 - Unknown Assignment :2015 Seagrave Marauder II TB50C0 (1500/750/40A/40B) (SN#78H54) :2015 Seagrave Marauder II TB50C0 (1500/750/40A/40B) (SN#78H55) :2015 Seagrave Marauder II TB50C0 (1500/750/40A/40B) (SN#78H69) Retired Apparatus :2003 Pierce Lance pumper (1750/750/40A/40B) (SN#13826) (ex: Engine 518, Engine 518B) (Sold to Capon Bridge Volunteer Fire Department, WV) :2002 Ford Explorer (Sold to Capon Bridge Volunteer Fire Department, WV) :2000 Pierce Lance pumper (1750/750/40A/40B) (SN#11675-01) (ex: Engine 510, Engine 510B) (Sold to Capon Bridge Volunteer Fire Department, WV) :2000 Pierce Lance 2000 pumper (1750/750/40A/40B) (Sold to Melfa Volunteer Fire and Rescue Company) :2000 E-One Cyclone II walk-around heavy rescue (Sold to North Towanda Fire & Rescue Department, PA) :1999 Seagrave Marauder TB50DA pumper (1500/750) (SN#78933) (ex-Arcola Volunteer Fire Department (Virginia)) (Loaned from Seagrave) :1997 Ford Expedition (Sold to Onley Fire Rescue, VA) :1997 Ford Expedition (Sold to Tasley Volunteer Fire Company, VA) :1996 Ford F-250 utility (Sold to Sperryville Volunteer Fire Department, VA) :1994 Seagrave JR06DH 100' rear-mount aerial (SN#75688) (Ex-McMahan Fire Protection District, KY) (Loaned from Seagrave) :1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Gulf Park Estates / St. Andrews Fire Department, MS) :1987 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/500) (Sold to Little Fork Volunteer Fire & Rescue Company, VA) :1987 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/500/40F) (Sold to Alberta Volunteer Fire Department (Virginia)) :1987 E-One Hurricane heavy rescue (Sold to Dahlgren Rescue Squad, VA - merged 2005 with King George County Fire and Rescue) :1982 E-One / Pemfab pumper (ex: Engine 10) (Sold to Ladysmith Volunteer Fire Company (Virginia)) :1981 Hahn rear-mount platform (Sold to Duncan Fire Department (South Carolina)) :1977 Hahn pumper (Sold to McClellandtown Volunteer Fire Company, PA) External Links *Dale City Volunteer Fire Department *Dale City Volunteer Fire Department Facebook page *Dale City Volunteer Fire Department Twitter feed *Dale City Volunteer Fire Department Instagram feed Category:Prince William County Category:Departments operating Bruco apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating KME apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Hahn apparatus